


So Long... AND Goodnight

by stalepearl (orphan_account)



Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Trisha Paytas - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stalepearl
Summary: Trisha’s Revenge Era Gerard cosplay has Modern Gerard feeling some kind of way...
Relationships: Gerard Way/Gerard Way, Trisha Paytas/Gerard Way
Comments: 23
Kudos: 17





	So Long... AND Goodnight

Gerard caresses Trisha’s cakey face. Her black eyeliner and red eyeshadow brought him back to a time he was quite fond of. He placed a single kiss to her dry, cracked, emo lips.  
“Trisha...” he began. She looked up at him hopefully.  
“Yes, Gerry?” she chimed. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.  
Gerard hesitated, picking his words carefully. “I... this is going to be hard to say...”  
Trisha blinked. “Gerard... just say it.” Her impatience was detected and Gerard began to sweat.  
With a deep breath, he said, “Trisha, I want to put it in your ass.”  
Trisha fluttered her eyelashes and her cheeks felt hot.  
“I-I... I don’t know Gerry... my asshole is pretty tight,” she stammered.  
Gerard licked his lips swiftly and came impossibly closer to her. The heat between them felt nearly unbearable.  
Trisha became all too aware of the clenching of her own ass cheeks. Gerard’s pure dominance radiated from him like a flame from a candle. She felt her cheeks throb with anticipation.  
“Well...” she mumbled. “I guess so...”  
Gerard’s mouth spread into an excited grin, one that made Trisha’s stomach flip. He grasped her wide-set hips and and backed her against the wall.  
“Oh!” Trisha exclaimed as her head bumped the drywall. Gerard chuckled and kissed her deeply, his tongue tracing her crusty lips.  
“You... are... so sexy...” Gerard muttered between steamy kisses. The feeling of his fingernails pressing into her meaty hips made her tighten her legs together excitedly.  
Gerard pulled away much too fast for her liking. “I need to go get the lube, Trishy-Wishy.” Gerard cooed.  
Trisha nodded hungrily as Gerard skipped out of the room.  
When Gerard returned, Trisha was sopping like the opposite of a Popeyes biscuit.  
“Get on the bed, baby,” Gerard demanded softly. She whimpered and climbed onto the bed. She laid back onto the soft, black, emo, satin pillows.  
Gerard mounted her and loosened her red tie. He threw it aside and began unbuttoning her black button-down. The bulge in his tight homeless man pants was immaculate. She could almost taste the ball sweat.  
Her shirt was disposed of somewhere in room and her bra-covered boobies were hanging out. Gerard ignored her breasts and began frantically unbuttoning her skin-tight jeans. He began to pull them down her legs, but the tight material got caught on her ankles. He tugged multiple times and the fabric finally came off.  
“Roll over for me,” Gerard murmured. He caressed Trisha’s black, greasy hair.  
Trisha rolled onto her stomach and raised herself on her hands and knees. She felt Gerard settle on the bed behind her and heard the sound of a bottle cap opening.  
After a few unpleasant squirting noises, she felt something cold against her anal glands.  
“Oof!” Trisha whined, clenching her asshole tightly.  
Gerard chuffed and patted her booty cheek. “It’s okay, Gera- I mean, Trisha. I’m going to put my fingers in now.”  
Before Trisha could reply, she felt something small and wet wiggle it’s way into her butthole.  
She grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut. She had to do it. For Gerard.  
He pressed in another finger, scissoring them apart. Gerard’s fingers pressed deeper and deeper. Another inch and he’ll be ticking my stomach, Trisha thought.  
A third finger entered, and Trisha let out a hesitant moan. “Yeah, that’s what I like to hear.” Gerard mumbled in a husky tone.  
Trisha’s asshole was flexing frantically, trying to eject the fingers. He curled them and pressed downwards. Sensation spread throughout Trisha’s lower body and she groaned, much like a howling dog.  
“I think you’re ready now.” Gerard pulled out the fingers.  
“Unnf~ Gerard-kun, please hurry!” Trisha gargled. “My asshole is throbbing!”  
She heard his zipper go down quickly and felt something warm against her quivering anus.  
“Yeah?” Gerard breathed. Trisha looked back at his greasy, smelly face and nodded.  
“Uh-huh.”  
He jammed his fat, 10-inch punisher into her tight, virgin asshole. She cried out as her muscles contracted. Despite the lube, his intense girth still made her asshole burn. Trisha finally understood the AIDs crisis.  
Gerard pounded her hole, squeezing anything he could. “Ugh- Gerard!” he groaned.  
“‘M-My name is Trisha!” Trisha moaned.  
The obscene slapping noise was all Trisha could hear besides Gerard’s abnormally girly moans. She braced herself against the bed frame, but the intense pounding of her gluteus maximus caused her to lose her grip and press her face into the wooden frame.  
“Mm... Gerard... I’m finna bust...” Gerard moaned, clawing her asscheeks. Trisha could feel the eyeliner pour down her face cheeks.  
“Do it... Impregnate my asshole Gertard...”  
At Trisha’s request, Gerard came intensely. Trisha felt the cum all over her anal walls like a squirt bottle enema. Her asshole quivered and she came, too, squirting all over Gerard’s hairy, unwashed testicles.  
However, this didn’t stop Gerard. He kept pounding so hard the lube burned away. Only a few moments later did he stop, pulling out his fat cock with a nasty “slop” noise.  
Trisha’s home could no longer close. Her anus would be permanently disfigured.  
Gerard rolled her over and kissed her deeply.  
Gerard looked into her eyes adoringly. “I have herpes.”


End file.
